


Twisting, Trying To Wrench Free

by Haza_Souz



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F, disturbed viewpoint character, no promises of quality are made, the product of sleepy 1am Xillia completionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agria has always made girls cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisting, Trying To Wrench Free

Agria has always made girls cry.

\----

The first time she met Rolando, she'd started out dissing that stupid, stupid, tone-deaf and brainless Maxwell, that blonde shithead who'd sicced the Great Four on her. Then a girl in a yellow dress had stepped forward, and started complaining, whining, mad that Agria was telling her the truth. Effort, care, jack and squat - the four things that were absolutely inseparable in the world. Agria had actually been doing them a favour, breaking their hearts early so they wouldn't pass out from shock that their little crusade wasn't going to leave a mark at all later on.

And yet the girl had reacted, beautifully. This was more like it; somehow, convincing someone who was shouting at you brought the most satisfaction, seeing the painful defeat in their eyes, averting their gaze. The girl had started sputtering and yelling insults at Agria, and that stupid Maxwell had held her back for a split second before registering that this wasn't a schoolyard and had charged forward, the other four weaklings joining in. And then-

/They'd probably cheated. Used some kinda booster - hey, yeah, didn't Jiao mention that one of the experimental subjects from Hamil had been in the group? Hah, that must have been it. Lousy little cheating pimple./ Agria coughed out a hacking laugh, the kind that always came out when her patience was slipping from her fingertips, that reminded her for an instant of the smoke that poured off bonfires.

-And then Rolando had had the audacity to pretend that a little fight had changed anything, that somehow magically a great big unicorn had galloped across the land and spirited away all the meaningless and uninspired cruelty and callousness that defined humans while Agria had lain there, Maxwell's sword hovering above her neck. Agria remembered her cheeks growing hot as the blood rushed to her head, anger and derision in her crazed giggle, wanting to pick the girl up and slam her into a wall and see her crying and defeated, and at that fantasy her smile became painful, dragging at the corners of her mouth.

\----

She tried doing just that the last time they fight, but the pathetic band had grown strong, too strong-

Agria stared up, her battered body hanging limply down, face frozen in a shocked grimace. She felt the tears spatter down, seeing Leia cry above her as she tried, tried, tried so hard to pull Agria up. Agria couldn't hide a chuckle.

"Throw me in the air, set your little hell-mage pet on me, stab me, cut me-" She broke off, her laugh pained. "And now, when you don't even need to dirty your paws to kill me, you try and save me?"

"Why are you like this?!" Leia burst out, looking oh so worried. "I really, really do want to help you!", and Agria snapped, desperate rage bringing her hand up, striking Leia's arm where it held her wrist, her body twisting sickeningly as she dangled over thin air.

"Arrrgh! Stupid, stupid, useless little idiot! For once in your damn life, just stop-!"

Leia's other hand went down, faster than Agria could react, and now suddenly she was holding both of Agria's hands, and her crying face smiled. "Got you," she whispered, happily, lip trembling, and Agria felt her cheeks heat up and her teeth grind together. She went limp, anger still in her face, but Leia nodded as if Agria had patted her on the head and told her it was all okay now, and hauled Agria up, back into the land of the living-

She tried to slap Leia when she reached the edge of the cliff, but the anger had burned out and Leia easily laid a hand on her arm, putting it aside, still smiling serenely.

"...What do you want?" Agria didn't know why she was panting - she'd been fine a moment ago, but now, sitting here, hand still warm from Leia's touch, she felt like she'd run a marathon with a mountain on her back. Her gaze drifted back towards the cliff edge, and suddenly Leia's hand was there, on her shoulder, blocking her vision. She looked up the arm, following it, and saw another moment of that desperate, happy, tear-filled smile before Leia pulled her into a hug-

/Flowers. The stupid headband had flowers on it, and they were in Agria's face now, and she hadn't really bothered noticing the smell of flowers since-/

An angry, choking sob broke the surface, and Agria tried and tried to keep her disdainful scowl on her face as she cried, traitorous tears escaping, painfully gasping for air. Leia held her, patting her back, whispering lies like 'it's okay' into her ear. Agria felt numb, her eyes stinging, and she tried to scream, only managing a pitiful squawk, her voice dead, weakness rushing in-

Leia's arms curled around her, and Agria looked sideways, seeing Leia put on a brave face, crying - from exhaustion? Happiness?

"Don't worry."

The hot, unpleasant feeling was back, and her stomach squirmed.

\----

Agria never tried to make girls cry.


End file.
